The cleaners cupboard
by Notemaker
Summary: ruth and harry enjoy a little time in a cupboard! r&r and enjoy x


Not my best work but a response to a fic, and very quickly written. enjoy x

* * *

The cleaner's cupboard was a lot smaller than they thought, after they had stumbled into it. He had pulled her inside just as Adam had come through the doors at the end of the corridor. Giggling she pressed her back against the wall and pulled him close to her. He stopped her laughter with his mouth. His full soft lips, covering hers, repressing her giggles. He snaked his tongue along her lips, feeling every ripple with the tip. Her lips parted involuntarily, emitting a gasp as he ran his hand up her leg. His tongue danced with hers, lacing around each other. His fingers gently pushed her skirt up her legs. The nylon of her suspenders silky to his touch. His fingers skimmed the lacy tops as he made his way higher up her thighs. His fingers lightly grazed the materiel of her underwear and he could feel how turned on she was through it. She pushed them down and she lightly kicked them off. He skirt still hiked up around her waist his hands made their way back up her legs, meeting no obstruction this time he plunged three of his fingers in to her smouldering darkness. She gasped as his cold fingers sent shivers right to her core. He kissed her again, passionately as he pushed his fingers inside her. Her eyes glistened when her drew back to take in the look on her face. He loved how she looked when she was turned on. Today he was happy to see the delight that was etched across her face. He could feel her getting warmer, throbbing around his moving fingers. Her breath was erratic, short and ragged. He withdrew his fingers and she moaned in protest. He kissed her again and she grasped at his shirt, pulling the buttons apart, exposing his bare white skin. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and ran her finger nails down his milky chest. It was his turn to gasp as she slipped her hands past his waistband. He had not been expecting to feel her soft hands on his growing form. He popped the button on his trousers and she dropped to her knees. She pulled at the fabric of his trousers, quickly freeing him from his boxers too. She pushed them to the floor and he placed his palms against the wall. She was now hovering centimetres from him. She licked her lips and he couldn't resist moving himself forward to fill the gap. Her lips were moist against him; she opened her mouth allowing him access, but kept her lips tight around him. He thrust into her as she flicked her tongue over him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as she kept a steady rhythm. She felt him harden more in her mouth but drew back, teasing him, slowing her rhythm to calm him down. Finally she released him from her lips and stood back up. He could taste himself, salty in her kiss. He pulled her closer to him, turning her round so she was pinned facing the wall he leant down and nibbled her ear. He pulled her skirt up again and pushed her down so she was almost horizontal to the wall. He lifted her hips slightly and entered her slowly from behind; she had to steady herself as his form filled her and she encompassed him with her throbbing walls. She gasped with each thrust, the force with which he entered her over and over again was excruciating. She lifted herself each time he penetrated her so he was hitting her in exactly the right spot. Their bodies worked together, he leant over her his hands under her top and massaged her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. The feeling of his cold fingers on her hardened nipples sent a wave of pleasure down through her abdomen. One hand still on the wall she reached the other back behind her placing it on Harry's firm bum, with a few last thrusts she could feel her muscles tightening from the inside out, from her stomach through the rest of her body, she couldn't hold on any longer and dug her nails in to his soft flesh as she cried his name. A thrust later he joined her in her reverie; releasing all the tension he had built up that day. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he slid out of her and pulled her back up to standing. Her palms remained against the wall as the rest of her body shook with the force of her orgasm. He had never done that to her before not that way, she thought it couldn't get any better, she had been wrong. She slowly turned herself round keeping contact with the wall so she didn't fall, there wasn't room to fall, there had barely been room amongst the brushes, mops and buckets for them to both fit in that position. She turned to find him backed against the other wall; she met his eyes, hot, filled with passion. They gazed at each other as their breathing slowed and their pulses returned to normal. A slow lazy smile spread across his full red lips and she couldn't resist moving to meet them once again. She kissed him slower this time, exploring his mouth sensually rather than passionately now.

"I think we had better get back, I think Adam was looking for us before" He mumbled through her lips.

"You'd better put your pants back on" she said slipping out of the door, leaving her own underwear behind. _No_, he thought, _how was he going to concentrate knowing she didn't have anything on but her hold-ups?_


End file.
